Madness in DC
by Synthae
Summary: A fic when me, Rath, Dark, and Hiei go to DC. And lets just say DC is no longer what it used to be.
1. Don't Mention Sake To Thatz

Ok this is just a little fic about me going to DC with Hiei, Rath and Dark. At first I went for the school trip but I decided to make it into a fic my own style. I hope you enjoy. O and one more thing. We meet some unexpected company as well.   
  
Madness in DC  
  
"Get your asses down here or we're going to be late! AGAIN!" CD yelled up the stairs to Rath, Hiei, and Dark.  
  
"We're coming as fast as we...can! We can't rush things you know!" Rath yelled down trying to drag his suitcase with him.  
  
"Uh... Rath? What exactly are you bringing?"  
  
"Oh you know. The necessities. Such as the demon container you always keep to store away obnoxious demons, food, blackmail, and a whole load of other stuff." He said still dragging it through the hall to the stairs.  
  
THUNK! Everyone heard a loud thump from the end of the hallway.  
  
"What the hell is going on up there?" CD said starting to climb the stairs.  
  
"Nothing. Dark just tripped over his suitcase." Hiei said coming down the stairs with his suitcase not as heavy as Rath's and Dark's.  
  
"What in seven hells are all you guys bringing? You don't need much. We're only going to be gone for four days. That reminds me. Did everyone remember to pack you know what?"  
  
"Yup. I got the Demon Sake ready to go." Dark shouted from down the hall.  
  
All of a sudden they hear a loud crash through the window and see Thatz knelling there, puppy eyed, on his knees begging for the sake.  
  
CD and Hiei just sweat dropped when they saw Thatz like that.  
  
"You idiot!" They could hear Rath yelling at Dark. "You are not supposed to say that and you know that when ever Thatz hears the even slightest sound of sake he comes jolting over here begging for some."  
  
"Sorry. I just forgot."  
  
"Speaking of sake..." They heard Thatz say.  
  
"I'll go get you some." CD sighed as she headed into the kitchen and heard Thatz yell "And not the cursed sake you usually give out." CD, instead of getting the sake, first she called up DM. "You got to keep Thatz under a restraining order."  
  
"Hey you know him. Always jolting over there like a jack rabbit."  
  
"Yea I know. Hey you still mad at him for the Mr. Loco incident?"  
  
"Yea. He shouldn't have done that to him. Mr. Koko is still angry. Gill is trying to keep him under control with his rodeo act."  
  
"I have an idea. So if he comes back to your place looking all green and weird you know what it's from."  
  
"Thanks. See you in four days. Bye."  
  
"Bye." CD hung up the phone and went into the cellar. She grabbed the farthest bottle from the door. It was covered in chains and was shaking a little. "Perfect." She mumbled to herself.  
  
When she headed back upstairs, she heard a loud THUMP from the top. She put the bottle down and saw that everything from Rath's and Dark's suitcases had exploded when they tried to bring it downstairs. Rath and Dark were slammed into the wall from the pressure of the bags explosion, the sake and everything else was all over. And Hiei, well, lets just say he's going to get a little hyper now. That's right. Sake and a sweet snow combination were all over him.  
  
"SWEET SNOW! SAKE! YAY!" He screamed as he licked the sweet snow off his face. He jolted all over like a lightning bolt. The rest were all in a state of denial. Sweat dropping like there was no end.  
  
"Where's the sake you said you would get for me?" Thatz asked with his usual gambler puppy eyes.  
  
"I'll go get it." CD went back into the Kitchen to grab the sake. She decided that the best way not for it to make look so suspicious was to put it into an empty bottle. She grabbed an old sake bottle out of the trash and poured the other Demon Sake into it. She went back to the living room where she found Hiei sitting there like a little child eating the buckets of sweet snow that Rath and Dark had packed. As for Rath and Dark, they spent their time cleaning up the mess that they had made. When they got to Hiei, he wouldn't let go of the sweet snow.  
  
"My precious..." He sounded like Gollum from Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Guys," CD said as she walked toward Thatz. "Don't do it. You know him when he's like that." CD handed the bottle to Thatz. "Now go back to DM's place."  
  
"Yes madam." Thatz said with a smiling gleam on his face and he skipped off.  
  
"Ok now." She turned back to the three. "Don't pack so heavy next time! The bus is going to be here in ten minutes. Hiei put away the sweet snow and come on. Rath you pack the sake and Dark, you grab very little of the other stuff."  
  
Rath and Dark agreed because they know not to make CD angry. Hiei on the other hand was holding the sweet snow tight.  
  
"Fine. Hiei, you want your sweet snow?" CD padded his head and he nodded.  
  
"Then we will bring some with us but not all." Out of no where came a leash and collar, a string and a stick. She put the leash and collar around Hiei and put a bucket of sweet snow tied to the string. Hiei looked like a dog or a rabbit trying to get the bone or carrot. Rath and Dark was trying so hard not to laugh. "Now come on. We'll skip the bus and drive to the airport." 


	2. Bye Bye Bunnies

Well so far no e-mails for ch.1 of Madness in DC. O well. I hope I at least get at least one review for this one.  
  
Chapter 2: Bye Bye Bunnies  
  
"DARK! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! LOOK OUT FOR THAT..." THUMP "...bunny. Too late"  
  
"Why are you even letting him drive?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because I'm too young, you're short, and Rath, well I don't want to be in a car with him driving." CD answered. THUMP "There goes another rabbit. Let's hope you don't run over wiz."  
  
Dark was driving them to the airport; CD was arguing with all of them, and Rath and Hiei were slammed against their seat in the back because Dark was going way over the speed limit.  
  
"What... did you... call me?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh go eat your sweat snow and shut up." CD answered and through back another bucket of sweet snow to Hiei. The 5th one that day. Hiei shuts up while eating the sweat snow which this time actually has a sleeping potion in it.  
  
Hiei fell fast asleep.  
  
THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP  
  
"There go ten more rabbits." Rath said as he watched the blood spill from all the rabbits Dark had ran over.  
  
CD sighed, "This is going to be a long and dangerous trip. I just know it. I hope we don't meat up with anybody we don't want to see."  
  
CD imagines what will happen if they did meat people she doesn't want to see. She mumbles to herself, "Well let's see. DC (Not dragonclaws. She's now known as Kaze no Kitsune) is going to be gone, the White House will be no longer white, the government will be destroyed with new people to run and create a new and more dangerous one and I'll have to be responsible. O hell on earth it will be another World War." THUMP  
  
"There goes another one." Rath spoke. "But at least you're making new friends Dark." Rath pointed to the back of the car.  
  
They all looked back to see everyone yelling and screaming at them next to broken lampposts, telephone poles, and broken signs. THUMP and all the dead rabbits in the road.  
  
"Oh god please help us." CD pleaded and begged. She turned back around and did NOT want to see all the commotion behind them.  
  
"Which one?" Dark said. "There's you as the god of death, of course it would be pointless if you prayed to yourself, DM as the god of dragons, DC (now she's known as Kaze no Kitsune) as the wind god, LC known as the lightning god, or PG known as the other wind god."  
  
CD just sweat dropped and answered, "Never mind." THUMP "Dark. Keep your eye on the road."  
  
"Yes madam." He answered.  
  
THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP  
  
Too late. Ten more rabbits went Bye-Bye.  
  
CD sighed.  
  
Yes I know. It's a short chapter but the next one will be long and funny. I promise. R&R PLEASE FOR NOT JUST THIS FIC BUT ALSO ALL MY OTHER FIC'S!!! THANK YOU! 


	3. Anime does not belong in Airports

WOW! One review! It's amazing! NOT! Sheesh people. Are you to lazy or something?! God. Ok here's ch3. I just hope I can get at least 5 reviews! R&R PEOPLE!  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Chapter 3: Anime does not belong in Airports  
  
CD and the rest of the gang arrived at the airport with and hour to spare.  
  
CD sighed. And then announced, "God damn it dark! How many rabbits could you kill in one car ride?! Are you prone to kill rabbits!?"  
  
"Not so sure exactly." He answered. "I guess I'm just not capable to drive in this state."  
  
CD sweat dropped. "In, this, state? You mean to tell me that you drove around in other states?"  
  
"Well yeah. I have been around the world stealing stuff. I don't always fly you know."  
  
CD was about to yell when she noticed people staring at them. "You idiot!"  
  
One of the passer buyers screamed, "He's a thief! Get him!"  
  
"Shit! We'll run for it! Rath you grab Hiei and Dark! Grab the luggage!"  
  
Rath grabbed Hiei, who was still asleep, and Dark grabbed their luggage that was having a little problem carrying it. They ran for the door which they were to check in and say good bye to the luggage until they were in DC. Hiei awoke on Rath's shoulder to find that a hell of a lot of people were chasing them yelling and screaming "Thieves! Get them!"  
  
"Let go of me fire boy!" Hiei yelled to Rath who looked back to see Hiei finally awake.  
  
"Wow you're finally awake." He said as he dropped him to the ground.  
  
They reached the doors in the nick of time. They lost the crowd of people somewhere else.  
  
"Ok what in the seven hells just happened back there?!" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing really." Rath answered. "They just found out that Dark is a thief and started to chase us."  
  
"Well thank you captain obvious." CD spoke to Rath.  
  
"Well sorry. Hiei didn't know because he was asleep because of that sleeping potion you put in his sweet snow."  
  
"She did what?" Hiei said.  
  
"She put a sleeping potion in your sweet snow so you would shut up. To tell you the truth you were starting to annoy me as well." Rath answered to Hiei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Dark stepped in to say, "Aren't we going to drop off our luggage? They're starting to get really heavy.  
  
"Fine. Let's go. We only have forty five minutes left." CD announced as they walked towards the check in.  
  
They got their tickets ten minutes later and dropped off their luggage. When they reached the security it turned into a mess. CD, Rath, and dark were able to get through safe but not before Hiei got pulled aside because he set the alarm off. CD noticed his katana. She sweat dropped. She was able to make up a fake story up saying that its made of rubber with metal contents in the hilt. They believed her.  
  
They walked off towards the train and CD whispered, "Wow. I guess security here isn't that intelligent. I can use that to our advantage." Then she turned to Hiei. "What were you thinking bringing that along?!"  
  
"I always carry it."  
  
"Forget it. Come on. We have to catch the train."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Ok so not that long. I just needed to get ch3 up. And I also hit a writer's block. lol. So please review. Ceya. 


End file.
